Never Returning
by Star Sailor Lethe
Summary: Usagi has told everyone a secret Ami had forgotten many years ago. With all the pain inside her, she flees from the castle, and carrying the wounds with her. Gohan/Ami? Goten/Ami? I updated!!
1. Act 1

Act 1

Ami ran through the rain. Her eyes spilled over with tears. She felt so foolish, and torn. How could Usagi do that to her. Embarrassed her with a forgotten secret, and laughed. Not only did she, but everybody else. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Chibi-usa even, laughed with so much cruelties. 'Usagi…why have you forsook me? Why did you tell my secret that was not supposed to pass your lips…' Ami stopped at a bench and sat down. Her head looked up at the gray sky. ''My secret has been revealed.'' Ami whispered, ''Now I can never go back to the Castle now. Why has my fate…turned to be this way?''

Setsuna had been watching from behind the tree. ''Ami-kun…'' Ami turned around. ''Setsuna-kun. How did you get here?'' Setsuna sat down beside her. ''I went through the Gates of Time. To help you…to help you with your dilemma.'' Ami's face swollen of tears. ''You'd do that for me?'' Setsuna nodded. A smile swept across her face. It was kind and reassuring. 

Her hand pointed towards the door that had appeared. ''Go Ami. I shall tell the Queen you have disappeared somewhere.'' Ami got up from the chair and hugged Setsuna. ''I shall never forget you Setsuna! Thank you!'' Setsuna grinned, but then her face turned serious. ''Hurry! I will be punished if Queen sees me doing this.'' Ami bowed in respect, and ran towards the door. 

Once there she hesitated, but opened the door. Ami walked in and the door disappeared. Setsuna looked up at the sky. ''Farewell…my dear friend Ami.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ami looked at the flowers that were near her. She lifted herself, but fell down. A throb of pain ran through her head. She felt the back of it. Blood was there where she had placed her fingers. Ami also noticed that there where scratches, bruises, and bloodstains everywhere. Her arm felt dislocated, and she looked down to find something horrible. Her bone was through her leg's skin. She howled and screamed for help, but could find no one.

Ami lied back on the ground. Not moments before she had reached a new place, she was dying. Her vision became blurry and her breath became short. Ami could feel the beats of her heart slow down. Her hand reached upward, and felt another hand touch it.

She looked over to the side, but couldn't see anything. Before losing complete consciousness, she could here 'Don't worry. You'll be okay.'' Her head swayed down and blacked out.

__

'Hey! Can you here us?'' Amy opened her eyes to find two boys probably her age, staring down at her. She felt her face in disbelief. ''I'm alive,'' She felt the back of her head. There was no longer any blood. She looked down at her leg, to find it was healed. ''Where am I,'' Ami asked. Her voice somehow didn't heal, so it was a whisper.

"Your at Kami Tower,'' a boy said. ''That's Kami. He's the one who healed you,'' Her eyes turned towards a little green man. ''Thank you…Kami.'' Ami managed to say. ''Wait…aren't you freaked?'' one of the boys asked. ''No, why should I be?'' They gave eachother a confused look. ''Who are you guys anyway?'' Ami asked, as she struggled to get to her feet. 'I'm Trunks,'' said one of them, ''And this is my friend Goten. We found you in the forest. Your were all bruised and bloody. Your leg bone had torn through your leg, and you arm was dislocated. Also you were bleeding on the top right of your head.'' 

Ami swished side to side, checking that everything was working. ''I guess I'm fine now,'' Ami finally said. ''Where do you live?" asked Goten, while putting her on his back. She was silent for a moment. ''It doesn't matter anymore…I have no family.'' Trunks looked at her with sympathy. ''Well since your homeless, I guess you can live at my house. We have a lot of rooms.''

Note from Lethe: I suck at different crossover couples This is gonna be a Ami/ Gohan or Ami/ Goten, or whosoever turns up in my story. 


	2. Act 2

Act 2

" You're names Ami?" asked Bulma, taking a sip of coffee. Ami nodded. ''Do you know how to work computers, Ami?'' ''Yes…here.'' She tossed her mini computer to Bulma. She opened it and was shocked. ''What advance technology! Plus it's only a mini computer. Where did you get it?'' Ami lowered her eyelids. ''A friend…'' Bulma scratched her head. ''Do you think I can analyze this?'' Ami shook her head, ''I'm sorry, I can't allow that. Besides, it can only respond to my fingers,'' Bulma nodded. ''I see…'' ''So I take it that you and mom have found respective,'' Trunks asked. Ami shrugged. She continued to type with haste on her min-computer. ''So what do you do on there?'' Ami kept her eyes absorbed in the screen; not hearing his personal question. He poked at her head. No reaction came from her. Not even a blink. Giving up, he walked away.

Vegeta walked into the living room. He saw the blue-haired girl and raised an eyebrow. ''Who are you?'' ''I'm Ami Mizuno. I'm going to live here.'' Vegeta huffed. ''Don't you have friends to turn too?" Ami bit her lip. ''No…not one.'' Vegeta cocked his head. ''Family?'' Ami turned to face him; her eyes looked a bizarre shade of dark blue with a mix of black. ''NO! I have neither friends nor any family! I haven't _any_. PLEASE stop asking me personal questions of my life.'' He smirked then went upstairs. As Vegeta edged out of Ami's, he became serious. 'That girl…I sensed something strange from her. I feel she isn't from this world. I'm watching you, Ami Mizuno. Don't try anything.' 

Bulma walked past Vegeta, bumping him slightly. ''Sorry.'' Vegeta grabbed her arm. ''Bulma. I sense something from her.'' Bulma looked at him strangely. ''Who? Ami?'' He nodded. ''I don't want you to become too close to her. You don't know what she's capable of. '' Bulma laughed. ''Your being delusional Vegeta. Get it out of your head. She's harmless.'' Bulma giggled slightly then started to go downstairs. Vegeta glared intensely. ''Look out Ami,'' he whispered, ''Don't try anything…or you will pay.'' 

~ A knock at the Door ~

Goten entered with Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, and Goku, who was holding baby Pan. ''Goku, Chi-chi, Videl, Gohan! How'd you been?'' Chi-chi smiled. ''We've been fine. Videl is in the hospital still.'' Bulma almost squealed when she saw baby Pan. ''Oooooh!! She so CUTE.'' Gohan grinned. ''Yep! My daughter!'' Goku laughed. ''You take pride in your child…'' Bulma's eyes turned to Ami; her face still on her screen. ''Ami! I'd like you to meet friends of mine.'' Ami closed her computer screen. ''Goku, Chi-chi, Gohan, this is another friend Ami Mizuno. She's going to be living here and working here also.'' Ami held out her hand to Goku. ''How do you do?'' Goku took her hand. He felt a blast of lightning. He looked up and let go. ''Are you okay Dad?'' Goku narrowed his eyes. ''Son…can I talk to you…in the kitchen?''

''Gohan. I sensed something from that girl. An unknown power.'' Gohan bit his finger. ''Is it evil?'' Goku shook his head. ''No. It's purer that any energy I've sensed. She has a good heart, but…she's not ordinary.'' Gohan peeked slightly out of the kitchen door. Ami was holding Pan, and was commenting about her cuteness. He turned serious. ''Gohan, we don't want to be too hasty…Even if she's not-'' ''Human?'' a raspy voice finished. Gohan and Goku sped around. ''Oh! It's you Vegeta.'' Vegeta closed his eyes. ''You figured she isn't human.'' ''Hardly.'' Vegeta huffed. ''Well I think she's from another world. Or maybe another dimension.'' 

The kitchen door opened. ''Vegeta?'' Bulma called. ''Don't you want to see Pan?'' Vegeta glimpsed at Gohan. ''Is that the name of your brat, Gohan,'' Ami walked in with Pan. ''Here you are.'' Ami smiled, gently removing Pan's fingers that have clung on her shirt. She handed Pan to Vegeta and went out of the kitchen. ''She seemed nice enough,'' Gohan pointed out, ''A person who was evil would have killed a baby no matter what the audience.'' ''It doesn't matter!'' Vegeta barked, ''She may not be _evil_ or mean. But I'm still suspicious. We don't know where the women came from or for what single purpose.'' Vegeta handed Pan to Gohan. ''You may be gullible, but I'm not. Until I've found that power she has…I don't trust her.''

Goku placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. ''Vegeta is right, Gohan. We don't know where she came from. And I could feel a quick flash of energy that I couldn't sense it fast enough,'' Gohan stared down at Pan. ''Dad…I think that Pan could tell that she was good-hearted. She didn't want to separate from her.'' Goku looked at the kitchen door. ''I don't know Gohan. I just don't know.''

Lethe: Sorry everybody who likes Gohan/Ami. Gohan is married to Videl, and has a family. I'm still thinking who to pair Ami with. Trunks is morally like to be paired with Hotaru. I might do Ami/Piccolo. Since that Gohan has a family, Trunks is more to be paired with Hotaru, Goten with Rini…or I won't do a romance and continue with the story.


	3. Act 3

Act 3

Ami breathed the fresh air of the wilderness. She wanted to find quiet for her work to be done. The bustling of Vegeta's yelling and the sound of machinery bothered her. So in which, Ami hadn't been able to concentrate or works out equations for the invention Bulma was to make. ''N= R. fpNefigfc. N= The number of the civilizations of the Milky Way.'' Ami groaned in frustration. This is one of the formulas she could never seem to solve. N= The number of the civilizations of Milky Way… Ami's face was full of scorn. She couldn't figure this formula; neither could Bulma. 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"Pluto! I summon you!'' Neo Queen Serenity called. Pluto bent down on one of her knees. ''Yes, my Queen?'' The Queen stared at Pluto. ''Where is Mercury?'' ''She has vanished somewhere melady. I have no contact of where to find her.'' Jupiter swung her arm. ''You're lying!! You know exactly where Mercury is. She has traveled somewhere and you won't tell!'' Serenity glared. ''Is this true?'' Pluto shook her head. ''No. I have no part in the disappearance of a beloved one and fellow scout…'' Mars laughed out uproariously. ''_Fellow scout_? That weakling?'' Pluto's eyes widened. ''What do you mean? She still a scout!'' The Inners laughed outloud. ''She's not a scout! Do you even know why we made fun of her?'' ''You were being inconsiderate to her. You know how sensitive Ami is.'' Jupiter spat. ''Yeah right! We made fun of her because she had lost-''

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Piccolo landed on the ground. He too needed a quiet place to concentrate. Meditation was his main priority. And Dende kept bothering about silly butterflies. He folded his legs and closed his eyes. But he could here tapping of something and looked right of his position. Surely enough, he saw a girl typing; her eyes glued to the screen. Ami sensed she was being watched. Her head whiplashed left of her. Their eyes met. ''Oh. I'm sorry. Was I disturbing you?'' Ami asked, as she closed her computer. He stared at her. Seeing that he wasn't the sort to answer back, she got up and walked off. 'Who was that?' Piccolo pondered. 'Oh well. It doesn't matter'

Capsule Corp

''Hi Bulma,'' Ami greeted. ''I solved that formula for you,'' Bulma, overjoyed, added the answer to her plans. ''Thanks Ami! Did you see anything while in nature.'' Ami nodded. ''Yeah. I saw a green man. He was meditating.'' Bulma laughed. ''So you met Piccolo huh?'' Ami flopped herself on a chair. ''No. He didn't even talk. He's one serious man…besides your husband.'' Bulma poured some tea into cup as Vegeta passed by. He glanced at Ami, but resumed. Ami frowned a little. ''I take it that none of your friends or husband seem to trust me…'' Bulma shrugged. ''Don't worry about it. They're just delusional sometimes.'' Ami stared in her teacup. ''It must be wonderful to have all these people who care for you,'' Bulma became sympathetic. ''Don't you have friends Ami?'' ''You are.'' Bulma looked up. ''Well I mean before you met me.'' Ami clenched her hands then contracted. ''Yes. They were good once. But turned into coldhearted people.'' ''WOMAN!!'' Vegeta called, ''COME UP HERE!!'' Bulma sulked. ''Wait a sec Ami. I must contend to the needs of Vegeta.'' Ami agreed. 

''What now Vegeta?'' Bulma asked. ''I need to ask of you something,'' Vegeta inquired. ''You must bring those friends of your together.'' She tensed. ''What for? Oh…your grudge against Ami? Look Vegeta, I don't see why-'' ''Exactly Bulma, you don't. You're human, and you can't sense energy. Now I expect them to be here tomorrow afternoon.'' Bulma hit her head with her hand. ''I don't know why you have to be so mislead Vegeta. Ami's a good person and wouldn't want to do anything to anyone.'' Vegeta grunted. ''It doesn't matter! Tell them to be here!''

''So Bulma wants us to be at Capsule Corp tomorrow,'' Piccolo asked Goku. ''Yeah. She's says it's about this blue-haired girl named Ami. She has strange energy; it's not human.'' Piccolo crossed his arms. ''So? Neither is mine, yours, Gohan's, Goten's, Trunks', Vegeta's, and everybody else's (the Z fighters I mean).'' Goku try to change Piccolo's mind. ''But-'' ''Oh fine! But I have better things to do,'' Goku grinned. ''I'll be needing to tell everybody else too,'' ''Fine.''


	4. Act 4

Act 4

Krillin looked dazed as he rubbed his hair. ''What's this all about Bulma. Is it so important?'' Bulma rolled her eyes. ''Vegeta is suspicious of the new girl Ami. So is Goku, and Gohan,'' Krillin looked at Goku and Gohan. ''I should be meditating!'' Piccolo snarled, ''I have no time to worry about a woman and her powers. What's the difference if she isn't human?'' Goku tried to calm Piccolo. ''Lower the decibels Piccolo. She's in the living room working.'' Krillin looked behind him then got up from his chair. ''KRILLIN. What are you doing??'' Gohan hoarsely whispered. Krillin walked over to Ami. ''Hi,'' Krillin said. Ami showed a slight smile. ''Hello. I'm Ami Mizuno.'' She held out her hand and he took it. _Flash_! Krillin let go and stared wide-eyed at Ami. He walked off vastly. ''What a strange fellow.'' Ami observed.

Krillin's face was white as chalk as he entered the kitchen. They all stared at him for a moment. ''Krillin?'' ''Pa-pa-pa-pa…'' Krillin stammered. ''YES?!'' Gohan asked. ''Pa-pa-pa…'' Bulma smacked him across the face. ''Snap out of it!!'' Krillin held his cheek. ''Thanks. I needed that.'' Piccolo frowned. ''I have no time for this…this bull! What were you going to say Krillin?" Krillin gulped. ''She has a high power level,'' Everybody fell down. ''YOU JUST _DEFINED_ THAT?!'' Gohan yelled. ''Gohan, dear.'' Mrs. Brief happily called, ''Videl is on the phone!'' (Long time no see, Mrs. Brief ^.^) Gohan rushed out of the kitchen. Mr. Brief entered with a look of confusion. ''Do you know where Ami is? I know she was in the living room when I last saw her.'' Goku and Piccolo exchanged looks. ''Do you want me to look for her Grandpa?'' Trunks asked, overhearing the conversation. ''Yes Trunks. I need her for something.'' ''Alright.'' 

''WERE just wasting time you know,'' Piccolo told Goku. ''But you haven't even met her yet,'' Goku assured him. ''If you shake her hand, you can feel a spark of energy,'' Piccolo turned his head. ''Well fine. There is a thing called 'parapsychology' you know.'' Before anything, Ami went through the kitchen door, walking past them. ''Hey, Ami.'' Goku called out. ''Yes?'' Goku paused. ''Um…I'd like you to meet Piccolo,'' Ami held up her hands. ''I'm sorry, Goku. I don't have any time. Vegeta wants me to fix the gravity machine and-'' ''You actually take orders from Vegeta?'' Piccolo asked. ''No, not exactly. Bulma asked me too.'' Piccolo grumped. ''What a world,'' ''Aren't you charming?'' Ami said flirty-like then walked off. Goku smacked Piccolo's back. ''I think she likes you.'' Piccolo blushed slightly but recovered. ''I don't have a place for a woman. Besides, most are bossy, disgraceful, and loud.'' Goku shook his back and forth. ''Yeah sure, whatever.'' 

Ami went climbed out of the manual controller. ''All done,'' she told Vegeta. ''Let's see how it works.'' She pressed a couple buttons to 5oo times gravity. Vegeta slammed to the floor. ''D-dammit woman!! Turn it off!'' Ami stood over him. He opened his eyes to find she has no affect. ''W-what's wrong with you?! W-why aren't y-you slammed on the floor like I am?'' Ami gave Vegeta innocent eyes. ''I don't know. This is very hard to stand up in.'' Goku walked in and slammed to his feet. ''Vegeta! Bulma wants you.'' Goku looked up. 'She's not falling.' Ami pressed the buttons. ''Sorry.'' Goku got up and stretched. ''MAN!! That's harsh.'' Vegeta spat on the ground. ''Kakkorott, why aren't you able to stand up and she can?'' They both looked at Ami. ''How can you do that?'' Ami was lost of words. ''I don't know really. It didn't really seem to affect me.'' Vegeta glared at her. ''Your lying. You're strong. And you won't show it. Fight me!'' He stanced and charged. ''VEGETA!'' Goku yelled, blocking the hit. ''What's wrong with you? You're going to hit a girl who claims she has no power. And you won't believe her.'' Vegeta growled. '' Like you do? You're always saying she has this power you sense and banter about it.'' 

Goku looked guilty. ''So. You guys think I'm evil?'' Ami said with somber in her voice, ''You think that because I'm a little different from some normal people, you have to treat me different?'' Goku stared at the ground, while Vegeta looked the other way. ''Ami…I'' Goku started to say, but didn't finish. '' Your just like _them_.'' Ami shrieked angrily. ''Them?'' Vegeta calmly noted. ''Yes! Just like the people I ran and escaped from.'' Goku bit his lip a little. ''Ami…we don't think your different. We just-'' Ami walked furiously out to the doorway. ''You're full of it, you know. I thought you we're caring people.'' She ran out with tears in her eyes. Ami ran past Bulma and slammed her bedroom door. 

''Well good riddance,'' Vegeta proclaimed. ''Vegeta!'' Bulma screamed. ''Why was Ami crying?'' Vegeta smirked. ''I told her straightforward that I thought she was evil, and she started to cry. If she can't take the truth, then so be it.'' Bulma ran her fingers through her hair. ''Vegeta, how could you? Ami has down all this stuff for you. Fixed your machine, improved it, whatnot. How do you repay her? Tell her she's a descendent of the Devil.'' Vegeta closed his eyes. ''It's not my fault I speak my mind, and tell the truth.'' Bulma shook her head. ''How cold can you get?'' ''Very.'' Vegeta answered. ''If you hadn't noticed, that was a hypothetical question!'' Bulma snapped. She noticed Goku, and asked ''What's wrong, Goku?'' He stood silent; his face covered with guilt and mourn. ''I tried to tell her that she wasn't different. She wouldn't listen.'' Bulma frowned. ''Maybe Ami was too upset to listen. Don't worry about it.'' Bulma shot a deadly glare at Vegeta, then walked out of the training room.

''Ami?'' Bulma said gently through the closed door. ''May I come in?'' Mrs. Brief answered the door. ''Bulma dear, I don't this is the best time right now. Ami is vulnerable.'' Bulma nodded and took a quick glance of inside. Ami was sitting on her bed, staring out the window. ''Tell Ami I apologize for Vegeta's inexcusable behavior,'' ''Alright dear,'' Mrs. Brief smiled, then closed the door gently. Trunks came up to his mother with concern. ''Is Ami okay, mom?'' Bulma's eyes somewhat and she blinked a lot. Seeing his mother in this condition, Trunks hugged her, trying to ease her sadness.


	5. Act 5

Act 5

"Ami?'' Bulma asked. ''I brought your lunch,'' No answer. Bulma opened the door to find Ami sitting with her legs up. ''Ami, are you hungry?'' ''Can…I trust you?'' Bulma put her hand over her heart. ''Of course you can.'' Ami got up from the floor. ''I'm going to tell you a secret. Do you promise not to tell?'' Bulma nodded and sat down on the bed. ''I'm…not human. Not at all. I'm Mercurian.'' Bulma nudged her to go on. ''I'm not even from this dimension. I used to live in a place Crystal Tokyo.'' Bulma widened her eyes. ''I know. This is weird. I didn't know all of you would make a big deal out it. I came to this place because a friend betrayed me and told my secret that I have kept inside for long.'' ''What was that?'' Ami stared at Bulma as she continued. ''I used to be a sailor scout; otherwise a female warrior able to manipulate and use a certain power for her needs. But it turned out a long time ago, my god Hermes said that there was evil in me and I wasn't supposed to be a scout at all. And I told my friend that after I visited Hermes. She used to be so sweet and kind. But when she became Queen, and I disobeyed her by accident, she told everyone as a punishment and total damnation. '' 

Bulma gasped. ''So when she told, you came here?'' Ami sadistically nodded. ''I had no place to go. My friend of time, she sent me here for a better life. Only it turned out the same. People taunting, suspicious, and cruel. I can never be trusted because this accursed power. I can tell all of your friends are pure of heart, and they have every right to neglect me.'' Bulma put her hands on Ami's shoulders. ''Oh, Ami… it's not right of them to do so. '' Ami's eyes filled with tears. ''Yes they do. I deserve to be hated.'' ''You're not to be hated. Your kind and gentle and wouldn't want to hurt anything,'' A knock at the door. ''Come in,'' The door opened slowly. ''Bulma,'' Piccolo's raspy voice shot through. ''Vegeta doesn't know how to turn on the machine. I suggest that you do before he turns into his arrogant gesture,'' Bulma's eyes looked at Ami, then went back. ''I don't know how. Ami is the one who improved it.'' She grinned at Ami. ''Oh all right,'' Ami groaned. Ami opened the door slightly; to find Piccolo's cold black eyes staring down at her. ''Well?'' Piccolo asked. ''I don't want to hear Vegeta's loud voice just because he can't train.'' Ami slipped past him without words. She decided then that this 'Piccolo' was the man whom hasn't any manners, but was formal. Yet, there was something about him. 

She traveled down the stairs to find Goku on the couch moping. Ami walked up quietly and tried to comfort him. But her hand wouldn't reach for him, and she held back. Ami too felt guilty for her unkind words and wanted to apologize. Her swift walking caught Goku's attention. He wanted to say something to her but she had left the room. ''Do you know what she was trying to do, Goku?'' Piccolo said from the top of the stairs. "No.'' Piccolo jumped down. ''Ami tried to console you. I bet she felt mourn for what she said to you and wanted to apologize. But she held back because she was afraid,'' Goku froze for a moment. ''She…was?''

  


''Woman?! Can't you go any faster? Vegeta barked. Ami narrowed her eyes as she gave him an incompetent look. ''Stop rushing me or I'll disconnect the improvements I made and you'll only be able to train at 35o.'' Vegeta quieted down. She typed in the buttons. ''There! Now all you have to do is press 'start'.'' Vegeta coaxed his head. '' 'Bout time.'' She clenched her hand. ''Be thankful I'm able to do this technology you ungrateful lout!'' ''Whatever,'' Ami briskly bumped into him, not saying 'excuse me,' ''Same to you to you little-'' ''Vegeta.'' Bulma said, gritting her teeth. Vegeta glowered, and shut the door. Ami felt glad she was rude to him. She made herself a silent promise. 'Not to treat him with respect until he can find that for her.'

"Bulma?'' Goku asked, ''Where's the remote?'' He noticed Ami near with her computer. She sat on the couch opposite of him and stated to work on her computer. ''Ami?'' Ami stood serious with her work and didn't answer him. ''I know you're mad at me, and I'd like to apologize to you,'' ''Huh? What was that?'' Ami asked. ''I apologize,'' Ami looked up. ''I'm sorry, but I'm busy to hear you. Maybe later.'' Goku gulped his pride, as Piccolo approached. He sat down beside Goku. 'What does she see in technology?' Piccolo thought. ''A lot,'' Ami answered, closing her computer, and picking up her book left on the table. ''Ami?'' Ami looked up with a smile. ''Yes?'' ''Well…'' Goku was about to begin, then saw that Ami knew already. He smiled and sat back. No longer the guilt that was plaguing him ate at his conscious. 

Piccolo stared at Ami with confusion and awe. She caught his ambulant stare and winked. He blinked; feeling another blush overcome him. ''What's wrong Piccolo? Do you have sunburn?'' Goku asked slyly, catching the whole ordeal. ''N-no. I'm fine.'' Goku's face had an expression of pure silliness. ''Yeah, right Piccolo.'' Goku whispered, ''Admit it! Your in l-o-v-e with-'' Piccolo cut in. ''I don't want experience love with the opposite sex. I see how your wife is. It's creepy.'' Goku had to admit his wife was scary at times. (Almost all the time :0 ) ''But love is a great thing Piccolo.'' Piccolo gave Goku a 'HELL NO' look. ''Okay, but you don't know what you're missing!''


	6. Act 6

Act 6

''That weakling wasn't supposed to be a scout! She wasn't to be born either.'' Mars laughed. Venus joined in. ''Couldn't you see it Pluto. That weak fragile figure of hers? Her smarts got in the way of her mission,'' the Queen sneered. ''And she thought she was smarter than I and corrected me! It's was not only disobedient, but to compelling! She had to learn her lesson when she is arrogant! Her crimes didn't go unpunished. And so I told everybody in Crystal Tokyo that she wasn't supposed to be Hermes' descendant and wasn't supposed to be a sailor senshi!'' Pluto hung her head in defeat. ''Because of that? You broke a promise to Ami because of your mistakes? You neglected her friendship and told everyone of her secret you were to keep sealed?!'' 

The Queen took her scepter and pointed it at Pluto's brooch. She shot, and Pluto gasped in pain. She stared at the crimson blood that fled throughout the cut. ''Q-queen! W-w-what are you d-d-d-oing?'' Queen shot again. Pluto yelped helplessly, holding her wound. The blood sprayed through Pluto's weak fingers. ''Why? W-why?'' Neo Queen Serenity laughed evilly. ''Poor, poor Pluto. Your arrogance too…**_WILL BE YOU DOWNFALL_**!!'' Pluto lay on the ground helpless and alone. Her vision started to get blurry. ''MAMA! Please stop!'' Chibi-usa cried out. ''Please don't kill her. She was my only friend when I was little…'' Chibi-usa ran up to Pluto's limp body. ''Please mama…'' Queen walked up to her daughter and Pluto. ''Precious Small-Lady,'' were the words that came out of here mouth. She took her long rod and stabbed right through Chibi-usa. ''N-Nooooo!!' moaned Pluto, trying to get up. Chibi-usa hung somewhat without figure on her mother's rod. ''Ami…I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'' Chibi-usa said quietly, then died. Pluto's eyes filled with mournful tears. ''SMALL LADY!!'' she screamed with a mix of sadness and anger. It could be heard…everywhere in the desolate castle. Mars stared in wide eyes. So did Jupiter and Venus. 'Our princess…' Mars thought, ''S-she's gone…'' Jupiter's face became engraved. ''Queen…'' Jupiter finally said. _'HOW COULD YOU?'_

||~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~||

Ami dropped to the floor suddenly. She was heavily breathing and felt the sting of death come upon her chest. Her mind filled with Chibi-usa's apology and Pluto's fateful demise. Her eyes widened with regret. ''How could you…?'' The queen's never-ending evil laughter filled her mind. She covered her ears; not wanting to listen anymore. That laugh… filled with insanity and inhuman cruelness. It repeated over and over again. ''STOPPIT!'' Ami yelled, ''GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _GO AWAY!''_ Her sign of Mercury shown brightly, bringing attention to Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta, who have just came in the room. ''AMI! AMI! Dear what's wrong?!'' Bulma said. Ami became more upset and blew away Bulma with her screams of crying. It blew a hole in the roof, and in the floor also. Still, Ami's crying commenced. ''Vegeta! DO SOMETHING!'' Bulma hollered over Ami's wailing. Vegeta didn't know what to do. Goku and Piccolo came rushed in from the hole she made in the ground. ''What's going on?!'' Goku yelled. He looked over to the enormous blast of energy. ''She said 'Get out of my head,' and started to cry. '' Bulma shrieked. Goku walked forward but was suppressed by the blast of energy. He kept walking forward until he reached for Ami. She cried louder and everyone was blown away. Piccolo managed to get up from the blast and reach for her. He took a hold of her arm and firmly jerked her to him. She stopped crying and looked up. He stared down at her with amazement and somehow…frightened. She didn't care, for she buried her face in his shirt. 

Goku rubbed his bump that was on his head. He glanced over to Ami, who was calm and embraced Piccolo in sadness. ''Setsuna…Chibi-usa…'' Ami murmured. Goku walked over cautiously. ''Ami…come with me. I'll take you to your room.'' Goku unlatched Ami's arms and led her out of the room. Bulma finally came to. ''Where's Ami?'' Bulma said full of worry. Vegeta picked his wife up and led her up. ''Who cares?'' Vegeta asked. ''That bitch had caused us too much trouble! Look at what she did to the floor and roof?'' Bulma sighed. ''You're right about on thing. She isn't a human. And I could of sworn that she had the sign of the Merc-'' She covered her mouth. She had promised Ami she wouldn't tell anyone her secret. ''Merc what?'' Goku asked. Bulma shook her head from left to right. ''NO. I can't tell you. I promised her.'' Piccolo eyed the wet spot of tears Ami had left on his shirt. ''Mercurian?'' Piccolo asked. Bulma turned red. ''No.'' Piccolo spat. ''I'm not naïve, Bulma. I'm not stupid either. The guardian of the Mercury named Hermes had the same sign before he died. They say his wife bored a child. A girl one to be exact. One of the old man's (Kami) former counterparts knew Hermes. And saw the baby. And I fatal coincidence, the baby's name happened to be Ami…but that happened over two milleniums ago.'' They all stared blankly at Piccolo. ''So you're saying either Ami got reborn, or she's a living fossil?'' Bulma asked. '' Maybe…''

||~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~||

Mars and Venus watched in horror as Jupiter got shot in her chest also. ''JUPITER!'' Mars sobbed. Jupiter twitched a little as fresh blood poured by gallons on the crystal floor. ''Impudent fool.'' Queen screeched. She opened a portal that looked like a black hole and Jupiter got sucked in. Jupiter's body was torn to pieces. (GRUESOME!) Queen laughed loudly. Mars and Venus held eachother in fear. Queen looked at Chibi-usa's and Pluto's bodies that were laying on the floor. She sneered and opened the portal again. ''Forever you will be damned!'' Queen said with shrill. Their bodies dragged amongst the floor, leaving a trail of blood. ''Good bye! MY DAUGHTER AND FRIEND!!'' she called gaily. Mars held Venus as she sobbed. Why was they're queen doing this…All this pain…this suffering that she caused. Queen turned around slightly. ''Now…how do I dispose of you two?'' she asked.


	7. Act 7

Act 7

Ami lay awake in her bed. Her pillow was soaked with tears as more pain and images came inside her head. She tried to hold back the tears but means of seeing these frightening images that infested her mind made her cry. Her friends…her darling friends never meant to hurt her. They just misjudged. Pluto…her friend that had helped her the most is dead because of helping her. She sobbed more. The Queen had gone insane. Not only she had killed Pluto, but her own flesh and blood. Chibi-usa. Her last words were formed of an apology. Jupiter's, Venus', and Mars' deaths were unexplainable and cruel. The Queen might even kill everyone in Crystal Tokyo. Why does it matter to her? She herself alone has forsaken the people. And Ami had promised herself to never use her transformation wand ever again. She scrunched in a ball. Her eyes stopped shedding tears, but her heart felt heavy and mournful. Ami could still feel the firm yet comforting touch of that man. Was it Piccolo? Did it matter otherwise? He probably had no interest in romance, by the looks of it. However, she felt safe. Not…alone anymore. But, his ambulant charm had worked on her, and Ami had grown quite fond of him. Fondness wasn't a common word she used a lot for many reasons. Otherwise, it didn't matter to her. 

She quickly glanced at the clock. It was a quarter past 1:oo What a wonderful time in the night for sleepless people. Ami climbed out of bed and went downstairs. The ticking of the clock motioned back and forth. Her footsteps pressed against the vinyl floor in the kitchen. No one appeared to be in sight, and she felt grateful for this. Ami couldn't face any of them… They probably thought she was a monster for what she did. Sadly enough, Ami was tormented by that horrible laugh. ''They're all gone… Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Chibi-usa…and Pluto.'' Ami whispered. ''Pluto…'' Her eyes welled again with tears, but she wiped them away with anger. Her hand clenched and she broke the glass. There was a huge cut in the middle of her hand, and Ami lifted her hand to her face and looked at it. Blood leaked onto the floor but she didn't care. Ami took up a sponge and wiped the floor clean. She stared at the sponge that was soaked of red. 

__

''So very cold however valiant of misguided torments and sad deaths of thy innocent. Let the blood of the innocent become from the depths of hell and damnation, in hopes of getting winged of silver fleece. Let thee who are evil be tied down with the demons that have forever treachery and cruelness. Forever, will the forsaken one become indulged in battle? Or will live a life of fright and sadness?''

Ami blinked. Where had that voice come from? Was it a sign or… Did it matter? She ringed out the sponge that was covered in blood and rinsed out her cut. She picked up the pieces of glass with her right hand and dumped them in the trash. Ami looked at her left hand with disgust. She could feel someone watching her…and she dared to look behind her. Ami could see no one in the shadows. Her eyes squinted but found nothing. She became angry. ''Come out, you coward…'' Ami said, grabbing a knife from the case. Piccolo came out, and she sighed in relief. ''Oh it's you,'' ''You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?'' Piccolo asked. He had a query in his voice. She shook her head. ''No. I wouldn't. '' Piccolo crossed his arms. ''Your plagued aren't you? You're not even…human.'' Ami bit her lip. ''No. I didn't want to tell anyone. For fear of my safety. You would do the same thing if you had no way to defend yourself, and you were alone.'' Piccolo looked at her hand. ''You're obviously angry, because you broke that glass. And you said names of planets and people.'' Ami looked somewhat in denial. ''Where I came from is none of anyone's business but my own. Why do you care, anyway?'' 

He rolled his eyes in discriminate. ''I'm asking because I want to know. Not information for other's either.'' Ami shrugged. ''My story may be factual, but I can't tell anyone for I can't trust anyone. Besides Bulma, the one called Goten, and Trunks. And the one named Dende who healed me. Other than Goku, who is naïve in a way. Not sense of reality, but is innocent as a child. How very quaint. Though I find him very comforting and caring. He is a good man.'' 

Piccolo glared at her as she stepped past him. He, as before, grabbed her arm. ''Let me ask you one thing then.'' ''What?'' ''As one formal guardian to another. Where did you come from and who was your guardian? I must know,'' Ami snatched her arm from his reach. ''If you must know. Hermes…I'm from Mercury primly 2ooo years ago and from Crystal Tokyo from the 30th century. I take the form of an 18-year-old girl. Happy now?'' He nodded, and bowed. She took surprise in this, and walked out. She climbed into bed again. Her words were lost with kindness she hadn't felt for so long. But she figured she'd better get to sleep. Calm before the storm…

||~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~||

The Queen looked at a body stung to a cross with wire. ''Poor…poor Neo Queen Serenity. Your only hope for the future kingdom has brought you nothing but pain.'' Neo Queen Serenity looked up. Her beautiful blue eyes filled with guilt and sorrow. ''You killed my friends and family…my husband…my daughter. Everyone! Why did you do it??'' The Fake queen took her true form. ''To make you suffer, and to make everyone suffer. I killed every person in your court except Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus. When they return, I will personally kill them before you. To see the tears of shame in your eyes will bring me joy!'' Neo Queen Serenity started to whimper. ''But first Queen! I must kill the last of the inner senshi.'' Neo Queen Serenity gasped in shock. ''NO! I beg of you! Don't kill Ami! PLEASE!'' The Evil walked up to Queen and slapped her across the face. ''SHUT up you bitch. I won't kill her right away. I'll kill her in front of you first. Then Saturn and the rest of those wrenched senshi!'' Neo Queen sobbed more at this. _''PLEASE DON'T KILL MERCURY, SATURN, URANUS AND_ _NEPTUNE_!'' The Evil shook its head. ''I can't do that Queen. For I should kill Saturn first. She is not only a revolutionary scout, she is a burden in our plans. She can destroy everything with her glaive, and I must get to her first.'' 

''Don't do this! Please! You've killed so many! ISN'T IT ENOUGH?! You're going to kill the last hopes for the future! YOU TOO will be tied down to hell! Your masters will no longer need use for you, and you'll _DIE_! Doesn't that mean anything to you?'' The Evil laughed its insane laugh. ''HA! My masters won't do such sort! They promised me not to kill me. And they won't!'' Neo Queen Serenity coughed up blood because of the toxic air that was in the room. ''You can't…'' Queen whispered. Evil laughed again ''Oh, but I can! I have power! Its beyond the Silver Crystal, Queen. Forever you too, will be damned. Let's hope that little wench Ami has enough power to even defend herself!'' 

Neo Queen hung her head again. 'Ami…where are you? We need you…I need you. My dearest friend… Queen cried silent tears, hoping that Ami would hear her cry for help.


	8. Act 8

Act 8

Saturn sensed someone approaching. ''Who is there?'' ''Someone very powerful, my dear.'' Saturn whipped around. ''N-no! It can't be you! Didn't Sailor Moon destroy you a long time ago?!'' It shook its head. ''Time to die, Saturn. It's nothing personal.'' Evil formed an energy ball of negative energy. ''Too bad your friends can't see this,'' Saturn glared. ''What do you mean?'' ''I killed them all. You will soon join them.'' Saturn jumped back a little. ''They're all dead…'' ''Yes. You're next. Then Ami will be. I just have to find her.'' Saturn gritted her teeth as she reached for the Time Key Chibi-Usa gave her. ''Where is Ami?'' Evil smirked. ''In another dimension,'' Suddenly, Saturn raised her hand. ''HEAVENLY TIME GOD, CHRONOS! TAKE ME TO AMI!'' And she disappeared. ''Dammit!'' The Evil ranted. ''Oh well…I guess I'll have to get Uranus and Neptune then.''

__

Beware Ami and Hotaru

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Hotaru opened her eyes. She rubbed her arm until she realized that she landed on someone. ''My apologies,'' she said quickly. ''It's okay,'' Trunks said. ''I'm…uh…'' He looked amazed at what he saw. ''Um…do you know of anyone called Ami?'' asked Hotaru. Trunks snapped out of it and said, ''Yeah. Someone with that name lives with me,'' ''I hope it's the one I'm looking for.'' Trunks looked at her slightly. ''Uh…where did you come from?'' Hotaru shook her head. ''Can't tell you. Personal information.'' Trunks looked baffled. ''Well…we'll be at my house soon. What does this Ami look like?'' Hotaru breathed with exaggeration. ''Blue hair, blue eyes, pale somewhat, smart, sensitive, mysterious…'' ''Point made. I know that Ami.'' 

''AMI!!'' Vegeta barked, as she climbed out of a hole. ''What,'' she said. ''I'm busy.'' Vegeta rolled his eyes. ''There's someone for you,'' Ami peeked out of the hole. Hotaru stood before her. ''Ho-Hotaru?!'' Ami stammered. ''A-Ami!'' Hotaru said joyfully. ''Why are you here? I have no intentions of returning to the Crystal castle.'' Everybody seemed to stop to listen. Hotaru shook her head. ''Ami…the Inner scouts are all gone. Dead. You're the only one left of them.'' Ami shot up. ''You mean…these images I've been having are all true? They really…'' Hotaru nodded. Ami stood frozen. ''And now, the Evil is after _you_.'' Ami looked dumbfounded. ''How could this be?'' she asked. Hotaru shrugged. Then, a smile came across her face. ''What are you doing?'' ''I'm fixing things,'' Hotaru laughed. ''But why?'' Ami stretched out. ''I have nothing else to do. Besides, these people gave me a home.'' Hotaru smiled again. ''I see. You're repaying them for their hospitality?'' ''Pretty much,'' Trunks walked up to them. ''Hi Trunks,'' Ami said. ''Hi Ames (pronounced Aim-ses),'' Trunks said. ''Do you mind introducing me to your friend?'' Ami raised an eyebrow. ''This is Hotaru. Hotaru this is Trunks Briefs,'' Hotaru grinned. ''Pleased to meet you, Trunks.'' Trunks flushed then ran off. ''What a strange fellow. But he's handsome,'' Ami smirked. ''So do you want to meet the rest of the people in the household?'' ''Yeah sure,''

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Neo Queen Serenity managed to break the wire. She fell to the ground with little cuts and slices on her arms and legs. Her skirt was ripped halfway off, so ripped the rest off. ''I must warn them!'' Neo Queen whispered. She made her way out of the hellish room, through the castle, and to Pluto's Time Door. She opened it and collapsed. ''I can't go any further,'' Queen coughed. ''That poisonous air…it has affected my nervous system. I have failed my people…my friends…my family. Please forgive me. But I can no longer fight with the scout's power and the Silver Crystal gone. Ami…be strong. For they are coming for you.''

Uranus and Neptune lied on the ground; their finger lacing together. Tearstains were on their faces. So was blood on their bodies. They had died hugging eachother. It was touching to see this end. But Neptune's arm was missing and Uranus' leg was slit down the middle. ''How very sad,'' Evil said. ''Two homosexuals dying in eachothers arms.'' Evil laughed. ''I would of let them live if have told me where Saturn and Mercury are. Too bad for them.'' Evil looked at the on the table near them. ''Aha! There is one of Pluto's Time keys.'' It grasped the key. ''I'm coming for you now. Be ready…''

F.Y.I. 

Sorry that this chapter was so short. ^-^ () I'll think of more ideas.


	9. Act 9

Act 9 

Queen crawled her way throughout the place of Time. She didn't know where she was going…or what she was going to do. ''DAMN YOU!!'' Queen cried out, ''DAMN YOU TO _HELL_! CHAOS! _MARK MY WORDS_! IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON AMI AND HOTARU, THE REST OF THE SENSHI WILL FOREVER HAUNT YOU FOR YOU GRIEVOUS WAYS!'' Queen fell flat on the floor. She breathed the cold air and brisk winds fell upon her ravaged body. Her wounds stung in pain and her eyes blotted with red. Her fine golden hair mangled up in knots, and her dress had spots of dirt and blood. Queen closed her eyes. Wanting to sleep but afraid of death.

__

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Anxiety leads to Fear

Fear leads to Anger

Anger leads to Hatred

Hatred leads to Destruction

Destruction leads to Death

Death leads to Suffering

Forever the cycle of Life

Will resume of Torture

Yet inhuman irony

Many blood, tears, 

And lives were tooken

In complete ignorance

And unbeneficial standards 

The Evil is growing

So is the Anxiety

The Darkness is attracted to 

The Light

The Darkness calls upon the 

Light

As Light calls upon the Dark

To different things

Somewhat Alike

However different

Where ever there's Light

There will always be Dark.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Chaos looked upon the land with disgust. ''What a disgrace of a Planet. This place should not exist…Full of life and happiness. No such thing. Unless I know where those blasted scouts are…I will not stop killing.'' Chaos landed above a city. She smiled evilly and formed negative energy in her hand. ''Heh heh.'' Chaos snickered, and shot toward the city. The people where unaware of the danger above. For it was nighttime and everyone was snug in their beds. The energy reached the city and blew everything up. She snickered again. ''Well, at least they died in their sleep. Go to Heaven, little ones. For God is waiting for thee.'' Chaos laughed insanely and flew off.

''Today on the news, Ginger Town has been totally annihilated. No one was found to survive and everything has been blown to-'' Hotaru switched off the. T.V. ''So Chaos, you have found us?'' she whispered, clenching her glaive that she always kept by her side. ''How many will you take before you find us…You have already took 4 million people in Crystal Tokyo…Now 3000 people from a single city.'' Her eyes narrowed in seclusion. ''Hi Hotaru,'' Trunks said. She looked at him the turned away. Hotaru switched the. T.V. back on. ''Look Trunks,'' Hotaru pointed ''The Apocalypse has fallen upon the Earth…your friends should get ready.'' Trunks looked surprised. ''I…Hotaru?'' Hotaru stared ahead like a soldier; not a trace of fear nor feeling. ''I guess…I'll tell then.''

Hotaru walked through the house in search of Ami. ''Ami?'' Hotaru asked. No answer. Hotaru looked in her room and found a note. _Dear Hotaru_… It read. Hotaru read every single line in that letter and screamed. Trunks dashed in and Hotaru ran to him. "Trunks!'' Hotaru sobbed. ''Ami's gonna die! She's gonna get herself killed! She…she! Oh! Help me find her! She's gonna kill herself! Please help me! I…I'' Trunks shook her. ''Calm down. Now where did she go.'' 


	10. Act 10

Act 10

Ami stood motionless in the barren land that was once known as Ginger Town. She sat on her knees and prayed. ''Poor souls…you didn't deserve the horrible fate that many have…forgive me…'' Ami got up from her knees and wiped her pants. She gripped her transformation stick. 'I vowed to never use this accursed wand again. However…I have no other choice.' Ami held up her hand and yelled, ''MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!'' Chaos gasped and looked beyond in the distance. ''So Ami. You have come to seal your fate.'' She spread her black wings and flown full speed. ''It will be your last wish, guardian of Mercury!'' Chaos laughed and flown out of site.

Sailor Mercury stood in the same spot. The wind blew her blue hair, hiding her serious eyes and firm mouth. Her skirt rippled with each gust and her bow tangled along. The sun blazed with intense heat, and made her sweat on her forehead. ''So Mercury. We finally meet face to face?'' Chaos' voice echoed. ''Where is Saturn? Has she grown weak?'' Mercury kept her face ahead. ''I've decided to come alone. Without Saturn's help nor integrity of the fact that she might die.'' Chaos giggled. ''Such fowl words, Mercury. Yet…you seemed to be enhanced with hatred. Someone not pure of heart cannot defeat me. You have grown with the sin of hatred, and impure thoughts.'' Mercury grunted. ''You have grown with uncontrollable hatred. You are not pure of heart and will never be. For those you have killed with shed the tears of forsakeness. You shouldn't be talking about irrelevant things as such. I came here only to discuss, not to play your atrocious mind games.'' Chaos glared. ''Arrogance killed the other scouts, and you will die the same. Do not underestimate my power.'' Mercury laughed out loud. ''You absorbed the Silver Crystal and that power is not your own. You shouldn't mess with powers you yourself cannot comprehend or control.'' Chaos was beginning to get cocky. ''Foolish Mercurian! One you and Saturn are gone; I can destroy your beloved planet and the rest of the universe too!'' Mercury twitched a little. ''You can't for there are warriors whom are stronger than I. You haven't a chance. If I die then you will too. There will be no end to bloodshed. Nor will the innocence of those you killed. They will mock you for what you've done and you will be the one damned to hell.'' 

Chaos grinned with simplicity. ''Harsh words you speak. Your death shall be 10 times worse. I suggest you stop talking trash before you will die.'' Mercury faced her. ''I have no honor and will never listen to a cretin like you! You killed those who I loved dearly and I will never forgive you. I will be the one to kill you!'' Chaos laughed. (Like many times before.) ''Fine then. Meet me at my castle. Near Sagittarius…Zero Star. As before when Sailor Moon fought me. Be sure to watch you back too. I have many allies that will kill you. Be alert!'' And with that, she disappeared. Mercury detransformed as she looked blankly at the sky. Her wand lay on the ground near her feet. Ami glanced at it. ''Well…I guess I will be using you more till I die.'' She smiled at it and it glowed. Ami looked up and found to figures in the sky. ''AMI!'' one of them yelled. It turned out to be Hotaru, in Trunks' arms in the air. She jumped out his arms and landed. Her eyes filled with tears of joy. ''I'm so happy your okay!'' she cried, hugging her. Ami stood straightforward. Her face serious and her body stiff as a board. Hotaru looked up at her. She backed away and stood before her. They stared in eachothers eyes, hoping to find a sign. But, Ami let go and picked up her wand. ''So, you'll be using it soon…won't you?'' Hotaru said quietly. Ami nodded. ''Until the end…'' 

'' 'End'? What do you mean?'' Trunks asked suddenly. Hotaru looked at Ami then him. ''She may not be a descendent but she has the blood of Mercurian and has honor in her heart. She will fight to the death for her princess and vowed safety. Until she defeats Chaos, she cannot rest till she can.'' Trunks looked amazed and confused. ''You're a soldier, too?'' Hotaru nodded. ''I also will fight. Don't get in the way of our mission. You have no place but Earth to defend. Stay here and you will not suffer death.'' Trunks' eyes widened. ''You're going to…where?'' Ami shook her head. "We cannot tell you, for we wish none of you harm. We care for you and wish to continue in doing so.'' Trunks blinked then smiled. ''I understand.'' Hotaru walked up to him and kissed him. ''Good bye…sweet prince,'' she said softly in his ear. Hotaru walked away slowly. ''Hotaru…lets go.'' Ami said. Hotaru nodded. ''SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!'' ''MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!'' Mercury and Saturn stood before Trunks. ''Good bye…'' Ami said. They held hands and powered up. ''SAILOR TELEPORT!'' They yelled and disappeared. Trunks sighed and touched his lips. ''I hope to see you again. Hotaru and Ami.''

__

People start their lives when they have someone to live for…other than themselves…

Quote From: Albert Einstein

To Be Continued…


	11. Act 11

Never Returning

Part 2

__

Ami…you have arrived. You're planet power will seal your fate. No one can withstand the power of Chaos…You have completed your first mission. Let's see if you can survive the second. Let's see these strong men who have the spirits of warriors you speak of. I have no rush. You'll need all the help you get.

Usagi: You can do it Ami! 

Makoto: I know you can…

Chibi-usa: Please save our souls, Ami.

Rei: Let Mercury be your guidance, Ami.

Haruka: Ami, stay alive. 

Michiru: Stay strong my friend.

Setsuna: Find love, Ami.

Minako: Ami will defeat her.

Ceres: We shall have to…

Juno: Do our part…

Pallas: In destroying…

Vesta: the evil queen, Chaos.

Usagi: Ami, stay your sensitive self.

Rei: You're existence and Hotaru's is our only hope.

Minako: We shouldn't have ridiculed you.

Makoto: Please forgive us for our sins…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks looked at the sky dreamily. He could hear these voices for some time now. As if…he were a part of something. A light appeared out of the sky and shot towards the ground. Trunks looked in surprise, and found two figures. 'Hotaru?' Trunks thought. He jumped off the balcony and landed. Sure enough, it was Hotaru and Ami. They were covered with scratches, bruises, cuts, and deep wounds. "Dammit!'' Hotaru managed to scream out. Trunks helped Hotaru and Ami up from the floor. ''You looked bushwhacked.'' Trunks said. Hotaru gave him a little smile but winced and grabbed her side. ''She's too powerful. God save us,'' Ami said. ''Why must it be like this?'' Trunks asked. ''Why won't you let me and the others help you?'' Ami sighed as he wrapped one of her arms around his neck. ''You wouldn't understand.'' The door slid open. ''Trunks what was that?'' asked Vegeta. He looked at Trunks then Hotaru then Ami. ''So you have returned?'' He went back inside and slammed the door. 

''Ami?'' Bulma asked. ''Is it really you?'' Ami nodded as she watched Bulma at her bedside. ''It's been 10 months since I've seen you.'' Ami said. ''Where's Hotaru?'' Bulma blushed and clapped her hands. ''She's in Trunks' room. He's taking care of her so don't worry. She'd make the perfect daughter-in-law!!'' Bulma giggled a little and danced around out the room. Ami smiled. ''That must be wonderful.'' Bulma stopped in her tracks. ''You haven't changed Ami. You're still yourself.'' Ami stared at the floor in awe. ''Some things shall never change nor even…if they pass.'' Bulma smiled. ''Well rest now, Ami. You've had a long journey.'' Bulma snuck out of the room quietly and closed the door. 'Why can't all people be like you…?

Trunks stared down at Hotaru with mournful eyes. He kissed her hand and enclosed it between his. She hadn't been conscious for over the 3 hours she had been brought in. She had feel into a coma once inside. He examined the scars and scratches that were never ending up her arms. They were so vile… **KNOCK**. ''Come in,'' Trunks said. Vegeta entered. ''Trunks.'' Trunks turned around. ''Yes?'' Vegeta sat down on a nearby chair. ''Your attracted to this girl. Are you not?'' Trunks blushed crimson. ''Yes…I am.'' Vegeta looked at Hotaru and grinned. (A GENUINE GRIN! OH MY GOD) ''Then I will be looking forward to be having a daughter-in-law that is powerful and suits your needs.'' Trunks had steam coming out of his ears. ''DAD!'' Vegeta smirked. ''Don't act so incompetent. You know you love her,'' Trunks fell down. ''Welp! Be sure to take care of her.'' ''Yes, Dad.''

FYI: 

Sorry I couldn't write soon L I was too busy with school work, my visit with aunt Shirley in California, and a lot of other stuff.


	12. Act 12

Never Returning

Act 12

It had been at least a month and Ami had recovered her spirit. She had rode off in nature for fresh air and away from the sounds of Capsule Corp. She breathed and sat on a rock as her previous bygone times. ''Hello Ami,'' a voice came from behind her. Ami turned to find Gohan and Piccolo. ''Hi Gohan…Piccolo.'' Gohan jumped next to her. ''So how'd ya been? '' ''Fine. My right leg is soar but I'm dandy. But I'm creeped out…'' ''Why?'' Ami put her hands to her mouths. ''VEGETA said…he said…'' Gohan scooted closer. ''He said?'' Ami cringed. ''He said…**_WELP_**!! (Picture a bunch of violins screeching) They could her a loud grunt from behind them. Piccolo had a disturbed look on his face. Gohan took one look at Ami and they both fell over laughing. Ami wiped tears from her eyes and sighed. ''It's been so long since I've had a good laugh like that.'' Gohan smiled and jumped off the rock. ''See ya later.'' ''M'kay,'' 

Piccolo huffed as they flew off. Gohan looked at Piccolo. ''How come every time were around Ami, you're either really quiet or whatever.'' Piccolo cleared his throat. ''Well, um…We were once both guardians and well um I just don't like to…um.'' Gohan smirked. ''Piccolo…you've said 'well um' in the same sentence 3 times. Are you hiding something from me? IS Picci is LOVE?'' Piccolo blushed. ''No.'' Piccolo said. Gohan stopped in his tracks. ''Hehe…you're lying. I can see it in your eyes and you 're face too!'' Piccolo crossed his arms. ''I am not.'' ''Haven't you heard the old native tale from the Egyptians _De_NILE?'' Piccolo shook his head. ''CUT IT OUT!!'' Gohan smiled. ''Okay. See ya later.'' ''Bye.''

__

So sad. 

What? 

You can't admit you love someone. 

That's rubbish. 

You care for Gohan. 

Why not Ami? 

So what? 

It's none of your business! 

Really? 

I bet in one part of you mind…You're screaming ''I love you, Ami!'' 

I'm not…why start now? I had no one. And I don't need a female Mercurian. 

You can admit to the fact that you do care… 

And if I do? Then what happens? I can't just blurt out anything. 

But you can…you have the ability of speech don't you? 

Bullshit! Just a bunch of bullshit!

Really? How do you know? Are you able to read minds?

No.

She could feel the same way about you.

Why do you care? It's not meant to be. Who are you anyway?

I'm an old friend of Ami. I'm Setsuna…I'm only trying to help you.

Yeah right!

I guess the decisions up to you then. Take care.

"Hello Vegeta,'' **_Slap_**! ''Ouch!'' Vegeta opened his eyes. ''Where? Where the hell am I??'' ''You're at…Sagittarius Zero Star.'' Vegeta got up from the floor. ''Sagittarius Zero star? What? Who are you?'' Chaos stepped out of the darkness. ''I have come to as of you a favor.'' Chaos said. ''Of what?'' Vegeta asked. Chaos smiled. ''It's a simple task.'' ''What then?'' Vegeta asked. Chaos giggled. ''To destroy Ami and Hotaru.'' Vegeta scoffed. ''I may despise them, but I'm not going to hurt them. Plain and simple.'' Chaos's smiled faded. ''Oh really? You have no other choices…'' Vegeta was about to power up. ''I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU BOSS ME AROUND!'' Chaos laughed. ''Oh really? That's why one of my devils has taken you're place on Earth.'' Vegeta stopped. ''Huh?'' ''That right. One of my zombies has taken your place. You have no other choice. Because if you don't…I'll have my zombie kill each and every one of your friends and family. That's a promise too.'' Vegeta sunk to the ground. ''You vile creature…you're the one killed all those people in Ginger Town, aren't you?'' Chaos nodded. ''You earthlings are so weak. Not even compared to those in Crystal Tokyo.''

''Crystal Tokyo?'' ''Yes. Where Ami came from. Hotaru came from Titan on Saturn. About 2ooo years in the future. Where none of you existed. One queen, Neo Queen Serenity, ruled all. But I stopped that. I absorbed her Imperium Crystal and she is not only powerless but she is not even able to stand up. She is either rotting in the place of Pluto…or dying in the room I held her captive.'' Vegeta clenched his fists. ''THEN WHY are you killing people in this time?'' Vegeta barked. ''Because. Until I find Ami and Hotaru, everyone shall perish.'' ''That preposterous!'' Chaos rolled her eyes. ''You have killed many without conscious long ago. You have no right to judge my actions. But then, your star seed wasn't born.'' Vegeta raised his eyebrow. ''Star seed? What's that?'' ''Everyone has a star in his or her heart. Whether they're evil or good. It doesn't matter. It's born when that person has someone to live for. You for instance, Bulma. She's your wife…maybe even you're savior.'' Vegeta looked the other way. ''Yeah. You know exactly what I am talking about. Not only did you take her purity away, but also she gave herself to you.'' ''That's none of your business!'' 

''Or is it?'' Chaos asked. ''Nonetheless, you should serve me. If you don't. Goodbye Bulma, Trunks and to be daughter.'' Vegeta gasped. ''Bulma's pregnant? '' ''Yes…but she won't be born if you do not listen to me.'' Vegeta slammed his wrists on the ground. ''Fine. Don't hurt them.'' Chaos lisped her fingers. ''Good choice.'' She put bracelets on him. ''WHAT IS THIS?'' Vegeta asked. He felt a pull at his chest and screamed in pain. His star seed appeared and Chaos took it. ''Forever you shall serve me.'' ''Lord Chaos…''

__


	13. Act 13

Never Returning

Act 13

At Goku's Home:

''Dad?'' Goten asked. ''Have you visited Ami and Hotaru?'' Goku nodded as he slurped loudly. ''Yeah,'' he said in a mouth full. ''You shee, Ami sheems fine but Hotaru is pritty bantered up.'' (He was talking with his mouth full! What do you expect? Table manners?) Goten smiled. ''I'm glad their okay. Trunks always stays by her side.'' ''I think it's sweet of him,'' said Chi-chi. ''He maybe even marry her. Or at least that's what I heard from Bulma.'' ''What?!'' Goku shouted, spilling hot soup on Goten's face. ''AW MAN!'' Goten snatched his napkin and wiped of his burnt face. Chi-chi sighed and wiped the table. ''Goku, you never cease to surprise me…not at all.'' Goku sweatdropped. ''Sorry Goten,'' Goku laughed. ''I was just surprised.'' Goten sat down with an exasperated look on his face. ''Well the next time you want to _cover my face_ with _hot soup_, _please_ warn me.'' Goku laughed but quieted when he caught a glimpse of his wife's face. ''So anyway, she's getting better.'' Chi-chi ringed out the sponge she had just used and said, ''That's good to hear, dear. Oh and Goten. They next time you plan on visiting Trunks, can you bring this get well card and flowers out of my regards and your fathers?'' Goten smiled. ''Course I will. I'm gonna visit him today anyway.'' Goten finished his soup and grabbed the flowers and card. ''Goten?'' ''Yeah dad?'' Goku tossed Goten something. ''It's Sensu beans. Korin managed to grow 5 this past month. Be sure to give Hotaru one, okay?'' Goten grinned. ''Alright.''

Mrs. Brief happily hummed a tune while cooking. ''Good afternoon Mrs. Brief.'' Mrs. Brief turned to find Hotaru. ''Why Hotaru. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?'' Hotaru chuckled. ''I feel better, maim. Thank you for your concern. Mrs. Brief giggled. ''Please don't be so formal, Hotaru. You can call me Mama Briefs.'' Hotaru shrugged. ''Alright Mama Briefs. I was wondering, do you know where Ami has descended?'' Mrs. Brief put her finger to her lips. ''I haven't a clue, Hotaru. You see, Ami is about everywhere, doing work or who knows what. She's usually taking walks in the forest. I always ask why, and she answers 'I must enjoy life, even in times of war.' I never really understood what she meant. Maybe you can find out?'' Hotaru inlaced her fingers. ''I probably already k-'' She winced and grabbed her side. Mrs. Brief panicked. ''D-dear? Are you okay?'' Hotaru chuckled again. ''Yes. Just a flesh wound. I'll probab-'' She clenched her teeth and fell over. ''Hotaru!'' Trunks ran out of nowhere. ''Why aren't you in bed?? You still haven't healed.'' ''I'll be fine…'' Hotaru assured him and lifted herself up. But then, Hotaru coughed up a black substance. ''What is this?'' Mrs. Brief screamed. ''PAPA!'' Dr. Briefs ran in. ''Honey? What is…'' he paused, overcomed with silence. ''Oh no.'' Trunks lifted Hotaru. ''What do you mean grampa?'' Dr. Briefs shook his head. ''Black …Blood.'' (Made up and inspired by Sailor Moon's black blood) 

Trunks looked puzzled. ''What?'' ''Black Widow Blood. A disease that attacks the lungs and suffocates the person until he or she dies.'' Mrs. Brief started to sob. ''Oh no!!'' she cried. ''What if Hotaru dies? Then I won't have any great great grand children and I'll never be a great great grand mother!!'' ''This is no the time, grandma. I'm sure you'll be able to get great grand children.'' Trunks consoled her. ''Why is it called 'Black Blood'?'' Dr. Briefs lit his pipe. ''It was first discovered about a year ago by a young scientist name Kekeru. His daughter had caught it and proved to be fatal. She died from it and he was never able to figure out what had happened to her. Until he took some samples of her cells from her and found the rapid reproduction of the virus that had was able to reproduce so quickly, it broke the glass and also affected the doctor and killing him too.'' Mrs. Brief wiped her eyes. ''So theres no cure?'' He shook his head. ''No.'' 

Ami grasped the rock as the pain throbbed in her chest. She gasped for air and fell over. She covered her mouth as black blood stuck the ground. Her eyes fill with tears. It hurt so bad…The pain Ami felt right now was unexplainable. More poured out of her mouth and stained her clothes. ''PLEASE! Someone! HELP ME!'' She fainted with those words. 

__

Hold on. I'll get you home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Queen Serenity opened her eyes. She was still on Pluto's domain. Queen lifted herself to her feet. ''Ah. Queen Serenity. You have awakened.'' Queen looked up with a glare. ''Chaos.'' ''Yes! I, Chaos! Very pleased to know you're alive. I need a guinea pig to test brilliant new toy.'' Queen stanced herself. ''Toy?'' ''Yes. My new toy. Vegeta.'' Queen Serenity looked the becoming figure. Her eyes widened. ''You cannot hold people against her will!'' Chaos grunted. ''I do what I please! VEGETA!'' Vegeta stanced. ''Destroy Queen Serenity and rid this universe of the accursed.'' Vegeta smirked and formed a huge energy ball. ''Final Flash…'' He whispered.


End file.
